


Victim of the Universe -Mieczyslaw

by Annonymatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, Immortal!Stiles, McCall Pack, Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Not Canon Compliant, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Vampires, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witches, half shift werewolves, no beta we die like men, powerful!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonymatic/pseuds/Annonymatic
Summary: The Universe is a bloody Bastard and it always has been.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Victim of the Universe -Mieczyslaw

**Author's Note:**

> Universe is a bitch.

Esther made the mistake of summoning a deadly yet somewhat calm storm. She had made a lot of mistakes throughout her life, and she had just found out that she'll be making more as time goes on. A mistake that is meant to happen and will be the one to break her family apart. A sacrifice for the betterment or of the worsening of the world, and the consequences of her actions she knows not. 

Some might paint her as a selfish individual, a pitiful mother, a power-hungry witch, a traitorous wife, and an evil being, even by her children that she had brought into the world, but she is far from that. She is a victim of fate, destiny, and prophecies that are tethered to her soul. She could have tried and do something different, but whatever she does it will always be the will of the Universe to put her back on the path that was meant to happen for the majority of all. 

The moment she had grasped the idea of her true purpose, she had lost all hope. She knows she cannot blame Fate for her actions, and can only blame nothing but herself. She should not have fallen onto the category the universe had planned to take her out with. She should have been stronger and mindful of what she does and why she does it. She should have been better.

Tears fell as she cried silently, not for mercy but for pitying herself. She should have disobeyed the Universe for the sake of her life and her family rather than bending into their will, their whispers that will lead to her endangering them all.

She does not hate the Universe, for they had given her the choice and yet she was still blinded by her ways. Seeking power when you can have a beautiful and simple life with your beloved Family? No, she just had to be selfish.

She had already made her first biggest mistake, whimpering she held onto her lower stomach...knowing she is now pregnant with a child that is not even her Husband's. She does not blame the growing life within her, the child does not need to be held uncountable for her mother's actions after all. She plans to make sure that this child is safe and protected, she will do her best to reason with Mikael. 

She ran the scenarios in her head, wondering what would have happened if she had never come to understand the circumstances. Her unborn child would be brought injustice without any sort of explanation as to why...the child will become the black sheep of the family because of his difference to their siblings with the reason because he is not Mikael's son which they know not. 

Mikael loves her and she loves Mikael. They love each other deeply without doubt, with her mistake and inability to state the truth to him...they would have broken their bond and vows. The thought of losing Mikael is unbearable, the thought of losing them all is breaking her apart. She will tell Mikael as soon as she can do so. She does not care any longer whether she will be painted as a whore, for her Mikael, her husband, and the one she made a vow. He needs to find out and will have to find out that the child she carries is not his. She does not want to put Mikael into a scenario with him running blindly into it. She truly loves Mikael. She will do everything to make this right or so help her god...she will defy the Universe itself. Who knows what a woman like her would do to save her family from such dreadful life.

Mikael knows, he knows of what had happened and his wife's plan to ease him through the process of the truth. He wanted to hate her, he truly despises what she had done, but cannot bring himself to hate the woman he fell in love with and he had married without a doubt. He was even thankful that Esther wanted him to find out. He knows, he truly knows it will take time for everything to heal...for him to trust Esther again or for Esther to ever trust him again. He had done worse things, after all, he had slept with other women before, he was not faithful- he was just like her and he knows that she knows of what he had done. He is a victim of his actions, an irresponsible human being. No no, he is not a victim, he is a monster. He had come to accept the fact that he had messed up and he had driven his wife away, but either way, she stayed. It wasn't for the money, the stability, it was for love and he blames himself as a man to not be able to provide rightful emotions for the woman he had vowed to. He regrets what he had done and had sworn deeply in his heart that he will do everything in his power to try and fix his soon to be broken family. He is a father, a man, a husband and as a pillar of his family he cannot simply fall and break down.

Esther knows, she knows Mikael was not faithful and it was one of the reasons as to why she had fallen onto the charm of a certain Chief Werewolf that is their neighbor. She had regretted doing what she had done and sometimes wonder whether Mikael does as well. She still remembers the days in which Mikael had come to court her, he always knew that she is a witch. He was the only man in her life that had accepted her thirst for knowledge and her ability to do certain things that others cannot. Mikael looked past all of that and still had married her. It was what people would call True Love, and the universe had spoken that their souls are connected even throughout space and time. That they are meant to be together for eternity, they are soulmates. She found the center of her life, she was happy, she still is and she plans to make sure Mikael does so as well.

She is desperate to avoid the future the wind and the whispers had told her and so she had done what she had to do. 

Just like always, the power of love may prevail, but there is no such thing as a perfect happy ending and the Universe's Will had to always happen either way.

Their revelation will only bring forth bitterness when they are freed from their torment, but it will only happen when the time has come undone. 

**_ To be continued. _ **


End file.
